


survival of the fittest

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hunger Games AU, M/M, Trans Hux, ahsoka is anakins kick ass best friend, ben comes from a family of victors, female to male trans hux, finn and poe are rey's friends, friends to lovers???, hux has little family left, luke is a mentor, rey is an organa-solo, starts as a forced relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born into a family of victors was a good thing. At least that's what everyone else thought. Except for Ben. He wished people would stop treating him diferently because his parents, uncle, and grandparents all won the Hunger Games before. And when the reaping came along, he knew in his heart that fate would be cruel to him and the legacy of tributes from his family would carry on. But what he didn't know was that the other tribute would change everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survival of the fittest

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Hunger Games universe, but I changed certain parts of the universe to fit the story. (i.e. - there may be two victors if both originate from the same district)

The sun was beginning to set below the horizon of District 12. A darkened figure hastened their pace as they crawled under the fence and began running across the fields to get home. Slipping past the gates of the Victors Village, he made his way to his home, keeping his steps light to keep his families suspicions at bay. 

Ben pushed the front door open, silently shutting it behind him before tip-toeing into the kitchen. Most of the lights were out, leading Ben to believe his parents and Rey were most likely asleep. 

He basked in the serene peace, until an ear piercing screech echoed down the halls. Ben immediately shot up, racing up the stairs and bursting into Rey's room. The small girl was clutching her quilt to her chest, tears staining her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Ben asked in alarm, rushing over to gather the frail girl in his arms.

"It was me. I was picked." She managed through hot sobs, burying her face in the navy blue vest that hung on Ben's broad shoulders.

"Shh, Rey it's okay. Your name is only in there once. Theres no way it will be you, I promise." He said, smoothing the frizzy brown hair on her head. The room fell silent, save for the quiet whimpers of a frightened Rey.

Eventually, Ben got her to lie down and go back to sleep. When he turned to exit the room, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his mother leaning in the door frame watching her son with adoration. 

"Mom, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Ben whispered, walking over to his mother who pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Sorry, I just." She paused for a moment, glancing back at the twelve year old girl fast asleep in her bed. "You're so good with Rey. She's so lucky to have a brother like you." She finished, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Ben." 

"Goodnight Mom." He whispered back, before turning to go to his room. He threw off his vest and changed into his night wear. Tugging out the hair tie that held his hair up in a bun, Ben released his hair before crawling into bed.

_________________________

Morning came to quick for Ben's liking. Groggily, he threw his hair up into his usual bun, tossed on his vest, and snuck out of the house before anyone could ask him where be was going.

Just when Ben thought no one would stop him, he heard someone clear their voice behind him. Slowly he turned around to see his great aunt Ahsoka, standing a mere five feet away from him. Her lips were pursed and she had one eyebrow raised. "And just where do you think you're going Ben?" She asked, taking a step closer to him.

Ben swallowed hard, racking his brain for an excuse as to why he was already making his way out of the Victor's Village at such an early hour. "Uh, well, you see, uh," Ben stuttered, avoiding all eye contact as he stared at his brown leather boots.

"Ben, I know you've been going to the meadow. You don't have to lie." Ahsoka sighed, motioning for him to follow as she lead him to her house. She lived with his grandfathers Anakin and Obi-Wan, and his grandmother Padme. His grandparents relationship confused him to say the least, but he never mentioned it.

Ben expected Ahsoka to give him some long, arduous lecture that dulled every last one of his nerves. But he actually got sympathy. Ahsoka used to run off to fhe meadow when she was a teen, for the same reason as Ben. To escape. The woods brought a certain feeling Ben couldn't explain. When he was there, he completely forgot about everything. Nothing mattered. It was as if he became one with nature.

Later, his grandparents made their way downstairs to the kitchen, finding Ben and Ahsoka sitting at the counter. After an hour or so of chatting his mother showed up to collect him to prepare for the reaping.

The once cheery conversation took a grim turn as everyone ceased to speak at the mention of the reaping. No one dared to utter a word. Harsh memories were brought on just at the mention of the word. Silently, Ben gave everyone a hug before leaving with his mother.

She showed him the shirt and pants she had laid out for him, consisting of a plain white button up and dark blue slacks. These were the nicest clothes Ben owned, and definitely not what Ben was used to.

Before heading down stairs, Bem went to check on Rey who was getting ready herself. When he peered in, he saw his sister sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with the hair ties in her hands.

When she saw him, she jumped of the bed and scurried over to him, wrapping her arms aroung his waist. "I need your help." She said once she pulled away. "Can you do my hair?" 

"Sure, how do you want it?" He asked, taking the hair ties she offered him and using his fingers to comb through her thick brown hair.

"Can you put it in three buns? Like the bun that you put in, not the twisted ones like Mom's." She explained.

Wordlessly, Ben seperated pieces of her hair before tying them into tight buns against her head. "There. How's that?" Ben questioned once he finished.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Rey said in a barely audible tone, pulling Ben into another hug. Ben felt a tug on his heart as he held his sister. He remembered what his first reaping was like. He nearly passed out at least five times, and by the time it was over hehad dark patches of sweat staining his under arms.

The sound of the reaping bell pulled them apart. Ben coaxed Rey out of her room and out of the house, finding his family waiting outside for them. No one dared to speak as they made their way out of the village, and into the district square.

Silently, each member of the family gave Ben and Rey a hug before going to stand with the other families. Ben lead Rey to the line of kids waiting to check in. Rey went first, yelping when they pricked her finger to take her blood before herding her off with the other twelve year old girls.

Ben was too busy watching Rey to make sure she was okay, that he didn't even feel a thing when the woman took his blood. Following the crowds of children and teens, Bem found his way into the section for sixteen year old boys. He sighed with relief when he saw that her friends Finn and Poe had left their section to comfort her. Eventually, a peacekeeper intervened and Finn and Poe were forced back into their area.

Someone tapped the microphone on stage, and Ben turned to see Amethyst Wellington standing front and center. Her pompadour hairstyle and flashy clothes were a dead giveaway that she was from the capitol. Ben glanced at the two bowls filled with slips of papers. One of them said Ben Organa-Solo.

"Welcome! Welcome District Twelve to the ninty-ninth annual Hunger Games!" Ametheyst chirped, looking as excited as ever. "First, we have a very special video brought to you all the way from the capitol!" She said, motioning to the laege screens on eaither side of the stage.

Ben never bothered to watch the videos, but he was able to mouth every word of it after having to listen to it every reaping for the past four years. As soon as it was over, Amethyst was blabbing on again. Then, Amethyst paused for a moment. "The time has come to select our tributes!" She cheered, before walking over to the two bowls. 

"Gentlemen first." She said, before dipping her hand in and shuffling the papers around. Finally, she plucked a slip pf paper and teetered back over to the mic. Unfolding the paper, she cleared her voice before she spoke. "Benjamin Organa-Solo." 

You could hear a pin drop in the square. He turned to look at his family. His mother had her face buried in her hands as she cryed, his father comforting her with a grim expression. His grandmother turned to hug his grandfathers. Rey stood in her section, frozen from shock.

"Where are you dear?" Amethyst's voice brought him back to the real world. Ben swallowed thickly before forcing his legs to move. Slowly, he walked through the crowds of teens before making it to the center aisle. All eyes were on him as he trudged up to the stage surrounded by peacekeepers.

Amethyst lead him over to the microphone, placing him to the left of her before she began speaking again. "Let's have a big round of applause for our first tribute!" Amethyst chirped, although she was the only one clapping.

"And now for the ladies." Amethyst finished, making her way to the girls bowl and digging around for a name. Picking a name from the bottom of the glass bowl, Amethyst peeled the tape sealing the paper off and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Caroline Hux." She stated bluntly, searching the crowds for the tribute. Most of the girl's turned to look at someone near the back. When Ben spotted them, he felt utterly confused. The 'girl' looked nothing like a girl. Their copper red hair was cut shorter than his own, his features sharp and protruding from lack of nutrition. Their clothes were worn and tattered, suggesting extreme poverty - poorer than most of the residents of the district. 

They shifted through the crowd, walking up to the opposite side of the stage to stand next to Amethyst. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you District Twelves tributes for the ninty-ninth annual Hunger Games!" Amethyst cheered, stepping back so Ben and Caroline could shake hands.

Caroline's hands were boney and shaking as they shook hands, exchanging weak smiles. "Call me Carolus." They whispered to Ben. Before Ben could respond, the two tributes were being rushed into the Justice Building and seperated into different waiting rooms.

Eventually, his family showed up to say goodbye - his father and grandfathers gave him advice while his mother and grandmother simply hugged him tight and told him to win. Rey had attached herself to Ben's leg and waist. 

Sadly, a peacekeeper interrupted the family moment to tell them it was time to leave. They all filed out, and the door was slammed shut and locked behind them. 

Ben heaved a sigh, plunking down on the rustic wooden chair. No one could help him now.


End file.
